Indiana Jones and the Grey Eyed Goddess
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: Technically this is a Crossover Oneshot - but since I'm sure no one is going to search for a Indiana Jones/Percy Jackson fic, I'm stashing it under Percy Jackson. Read Review Repeat


Disclaimer: I own squat – zip – zilch – nada – nothing.

The world had evolved rapidly in the last 115 years, and he had seen it all. The progression from horses and carriages to rockets and jets and from hand to hand combat to tanks and fighter planes.

But New York always seemed to be the same sprawling center for the Western Civilization.

And the Empire State Building's elevator still played bad music.

Why he had journeyed here again, after so many years, aw hell he didn't know, it just felt like the right thing to do.

The last time he'd come had been in 1957 to tell his mother of his marriage to Marion, and that he had a son, that she had a grandson, who took after himself and therefore took after her, that much was clear as day after see him think so fast on his feet.

Indiana Jones had only seen his mother a few times in his life, and he was begrudgingly happy to find her smiling when she was told, though she had already known, the boy was a descent of Athena after all, and she was first and foremost the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Hello Mother." She still looked the same as she had then, her ink black hair and knowing grey eyes. It was almost as comforting to know her appearance would never change over the eons, while he lived eternally, his face was aging a little more each day under his old fedora.

"Henry! What a surprise! It's been…it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes mother, over fifty years."

"Ah"

"Mutt – my son, Henry the Third, died last week."

"My sincere condolences, please believe me when I tell you, I know just how hard it is to lose a child."

For the first time in his 115 years Henry "Indiana" Jones the Second recognized pain in his mother's eyes. Of course the Gods outlived their half-blood children, they had done so for millennia, but he never thought it pained them before.

It was nice to know he could still be surprised after all his adventures.

"He lived a long life to 72, and went in his sleep. He gave me 3 grandchildren, Henry the Fourth, William and Sophia. They in turn have given me 6 grandchildren, all of them bright as buttons and adventurous enough to make an old man like me worry."

"I'm happy to know the Jones's are still heroes at heart, whether they know it or not."

"Speaking of heroes, I recently interviewed a very interesting young man, named Percy Jackson, applying to my old school. He had his girlfriend with him, a young woman named Annabeth."

"A most favorite daughter, Annabeth Chase, though her taste in men is questionable, I've given my blessing for her and the son of Poseidon."

That was an interesting tidbit, he was happy his young sister had enough of a rebellious streak to go against their mother in such a way, most children of Athena were more brains than anything else. She clearly inherited the will to look past the current possibilities, a sign of the truly wise, a trait Athena herself tended to ignore from time to time.

"Yes, I found him to be acceptable as well, wrote a recommendation that is sure to get him admitted to the school, though with his record I'm sure the Dean of Admissions will think I've gone senile."

"Oh, yes, the more powerful half-blood, the more monsters there are to kill them." Her grey eyes lit up with the spark of an idea, and Indiana instantly imagined a light bulb going off in those eyes. "Henry, I have a quest for you."

"A quest? At my age? I'm too old for quests."

"You my son will never be too old for anything, you saw to that when you drank from the cup… besides you're a hero, you're getting restless and what I wish of you will give you plenty of excitement."

Intrigued, Indiana nodded. "Alright, what is this quest you want me to complete?"

"My dear son, I want you to open and run a school for Half-bloods. They already have a camp, but it has become a growing concern that those who live into adulthood have trouble being accepted into society, due to the issues that stem from their bloodlines. Has you may have figured out, the biggest issue is school, many half-bloods, like Percy Jackson, have horrid school records, making it more difficult for them to get into college and so forth."

"You want me to run a Hogwarts for Halfbloods?"

"Yes, and you will have to do it at the camp, of course. I'm quite sure my Annabeth, the wonderful architect that she is, can come up with something suitable."

"You've thought of everything haven't you? Camp Half-blood, they still grow strawberries?"

"The best in the state, or so I'm told."

"Hnh. Well then Mother, I accept your quest, but I'm not calling it Hogwarts or Half-Blood anything..." He donned his battered fedora and turned to leave Mount Olympus, only to have his mother call out, her voice soft and even.

"Very good. And Indy, again, I am truly sorry for your loss."

He looked her in his grey eyes, and for the first time in his life, he knew the gods didn't completely ignore their children, and they loved them just as his father had loved him, and he loved his son.

"I know"

Patting down his old whip as he left the Empire State building, hailing a cab he idly wondered how much use he would get of it working as a teacher again.

Part time.

A/N: Ah the one shot – a true plot bunny dropping. After rewatching the fourth Indiana Jones film, I just couldn't stop thinking about the concept that Indiana Jones was a son of Athena, and if you combine the universes of PJ&tO with the Indiana Jones Movies, my reasons are conceivable.

1-Henry Jones (the First) was highly intelligent, so intelligent that he often put his work first, unintentionally so, just as Annabeth's father does with her.

2-Indiana Jones is highly intelligent himself, knowing several languages and a very quick thinker – he's almost too good to be a mere mortal.

3-We never meet Indiana's mother, and she's a sore subject for both of them, at least in the films, I'm not sure about the TV series.

4- Snakes. Indiana has an almost irrational fear of snakes, similar to Annabeth's fear of spiders, both animals associate with women who have issues with Athena.

5-Despite the odds, he does well in the air, he hasn't been seriously injured from crashing planes or the like, and Athena is a favored daughter of Zeus, it only makes sense that her children would be welcomed in the skies, as long as they haven't angered Zeus, that is.

There you have it, 5 reasons why Indiana Jones is a son of Athena.

I do believe this will be a one shot for me, but if anyone wants to take the idea of Indiana Jones running a "Hogwarts" for Half-Bloods just let me know.

~Cerdwyn3


End file.
